Blue Love
by Sonar
Summary: *edited Chapter 2 though it's actually the second version of the story.*
1. Version 1

Blue love

Blue love

It was another warm day and school had ended. I was walking out of the school with my backpack on when suddenly I tripped. Of course, I had caught myself, looking like I was in a push-up position. Anyways, I got back up to my feet.

I than heard," Hey Brandy."

I turned my head and showed a small smile.

I said," Hey Billy."

I waved to him as he came over. I waited for him before I turned and walked waiting for him to catch up. Then we walked together.

Billy asked," How was your day?"

I smiled," It was okay. You?"

I couldn't help but smile when he was around. I adjusted my backpack.

He answered," Same with me."

I looked up to him," Got any homework?"

He said," I always get it done."

I said," I got mine done in class."

Then we saw Trini, Jason, Tommy and Zack.

I shouted before Billy responded," Hey Zack, Tommy, Trini and Jason."

Jason shouted," Hey, seen Kim?"

I said," She's at gym practice. She's really focused on it."

The others came over.

I said," Gym was so funny. I was climbing up the ropes and I was up at the top. Then my hands let go and my feet were the only thing holding me up."

The others laughed at my story as I was in shock.

I asked," What is that?"

I had pointed in front of me.

Jason said," Putties."

Billy said to me," Take cover."

I said back," Right. Be careful guys."

I took cover behind a tree and watched. Then they were fighting putties. I watched as Zack did some break dancing and hit two putties. Billy had hit two putties while Tommy put both of his legs up in the air and kicked two putties in the face. Then I saw Trini flipping a puttie in the air. Then I saw something. I threw off my backpack. I jumped out as Billy turned. I jumped on one of the putties that was heading for Billy and flipped over it, flipping the puttie. Billy kicked another puttie. Billy saw that I was captured but I made a move. I moved my arms and made the putties hit each other and I ducked as the third one that was behind me attempted to hit me. I jumped up in the air to avoid another hit.

I said," Missed me."

The puttie looked behind as I sent a kick into the stomach. Two more putties surprised Billy.

I shouted," Billy."

I moved for him but Jason and Trini got him loose. The putties broke up and vanished.

Trini asked me," Are you okay?"

I said," I'm fine."

Jason said," I thought Billy told you to take cover."

I said," The putties were after him."

Billy noted," I did see her save my life."

I said," I noticed that they focused their attacks on you Billy and soon as I interfered, they came my way."

Billy said," I noticed that. Thank you."

I frowned," Anytime."

Jason said," We better get going. We're heading to Ernie's bar. Want to join us?"

I said," No thanks but maybe next time."

Billy said," Maybe next time to guys."

Jason said," Suit yourself."

Billy said," See ya."

I ran to get my backpack and picked it up as the others left. Billy came over.

I said," It was strange."

Billy said," Affirmative about that."

Billy and I started to walk from the school.

I asked," Think they will show up again?"

Billy answered," No doubt that they will."

I said, pushing up my glasses," They would wait for the perfect moment."

Billy said," We will have to keep an eye out."

We were continuing to walk and it was 15 minutes since we walked. Billy and I were at the park not far from the school. Billy pushed up his glasses, as it seemed quiet.

Billy observed," It's too quiet."

Billy spoke too soon as the putties returned. We were surrounded.

I said," Earlier, you shouldn't of told me to take cover."

Billy said," Later."

Billy added," Let's deal with them."

I nodded," Right."

Billy and I were back to back as we saw that we were circled. I moved forward and hit two putties. Billy punched one and ducked as one almost hit him.

I shouted," Billy, help."

Billy turned and kicked one at the same time.

He came to my aid and kicked them. Then Billy was caught off guard as he was grabbed.

I shouted," Billy."

Billy was being dragged as I moved but got caught by two other putties. Billy and I struggled.

He shouted," Brandy."

I broke one hand out and tried moving forward reaching a hand for him. The putties vanished with Billy.

I said," Billy."

I collapsed to my knees. The person I felt close to, Billy, was captured.

I thought," Got to tell the others."

I couldn't save Billy from being captured. I ran off to Ernie's bar.

Ernie's bar...

Trini, Tommy, Jason, Zack and Kim were at a table as I ran in. I looked around. I ran down.

Jason said," Hey."

I said," Bad news."

Jason and the others led me out.

I whispered," Billy has been captured by the putties. Billy and I had a surprise attack and I couldn't save him."

The group was shocked as I told them what happened.

Meanwhile...

Billy was transported to Rita's castle.

Rita appeared," Good work."

Billy demanded," What are you going to do to me?"

Rita Repulsa showed an evil smile," We are going to turn you evil."

Billy said," You'll never succeed."

Rita said," I will. Take him away and restrain him."

Billy struggled as Goldar appeared. Billy was being forced to move as he could see Goldar.

Goldar said after Billy was dragged off," He is very useful. He is the smart ranger."

Rita said," True and without him, they won't be able to form the megazord or have his smarts to help them."

Command Center...

I said to Zordon," The putties have captured Billy and I'm scared."

Tommy said," We don't know what they may do to him."

Trini concluded," They may turn him evil."

I looked down," I tried to save him but there were too many putties."

Kim said," We'll have to try and find him."

Zack asked," What if he has been turned evil before we find him?"

Tommy said," We won't know."

I sighed," Right."

Meanwhile...

Billy was restrained as Rita showed up. Billy didn't like this one bit.

Rita said," We created a weapon effective enough to make you change."

Billy didn't respond as she turned on the device. Billy almost yelled but felt pain. He was struggling but it was no use. His body fainted for a few minutes. Minutes later, it was turned off. Rita waited. Billy opened his eyes.

Billy said," What do you want me to do master?"

Rita laughed," Have some fun with the rangers."

Billy sat up.

Billy replied," As you wish."

Command center...

Alpha said," I found someone on scanners."

I whispered," Its Billy."

Jason said," Let's go find out."

Zordon said," Be careful, rangers."

Kim said," We better take caution incase he was turned evil."

Jason said," Right, it's morphin time."

We all morphed and headed out. Billy was there waiting.

I said," Billy."

Billy turned," Hello, are you ready to have fun? I am."

His eyes glowed red.

I mumbled," No!"

Billy said," Triceratops."

He appeared in his blue power ranger suit. First, the putties arrived.

Billy ordered," Fight them but leave them able to fight so I can face them."

We all took a stance and faced off with the putties. Billy, the now evil ranger watched.

He smiled under his mask. He watched as we fought against them. I jumped and kicked two putties that were in front of Zack while Zack hit two. Then Kim and Trini worked together and knocked 4 over. Jason and Tommy were kicking, ducking and punching.

Then the putties vanished as they were hit the second time. Billy jumped down as he looked at us. I had shock under my mask.

I thought," I can't face him."

Jason said," Let's fight."

Billy said," Power lance."

Jason, Tommy and Zack went forward. They were afraid to hurt Billy but he was under a spell. Billy moved and knocked Tommy and Jason out.

I said to Trini," I'm scared."

Trini said," Remember, he is not an ally till we break him free."

Kim said," I'm worried but we better help the others."

Trini and I nodded.

I thought," Why did it have to be Billy? They should have taken me instead."

Zack was thrown aside as Jason and Tommy got up.

Zack said," Man, this is going to be hard."

Trini said," Let's get him."

Kim, Trini and I moved. I seemed hesitant as Billy charged. I jumped before his lance could hit me. Trini gave him a punch but he dodged and hit her. Jason helped her get up as Kim and I attacked him at once. He threw Kimberly aside but stopped when he saw me. His lance was almost close to hitting me. My eyes were closed but I opened them.

I thought," He didn't attack me."

I took the chance and tried to do a punch but he caught it. The other rangers were in shock as was I. I was almost ready to faint as the now evil blue ranger looked at me.

Billy said," You seem hesitant."

I added quietly," As are you."

His lance was in his other hand as he released my hand and hit me with his lance.

I was thrown to where the others are. Tommy and Zack gave me a hand up.

Billy said," You are pathetic."

Zack said," Power Axe."

Kim said," Power bow."

Trini said," Power daggers."

Jason said," Power sword."

Tommy took out his weapon. It was small like a dagger but it was also like a flute when he had to call his zord. We all charged. Billy had his lance ready. He hit Zack's weapon out of Zack's hands and hit Zack. Zack groaned as Kimberly shot an arrow. Billy saw it and hit it with his lance. Trini faced off with Billy using the daggers as Billy split his lance. He got both of her daggers and threw his hands up, getting the daggers from her hands. Then he hit Trini as she landed by Zack. Zack and Trini got up as Jason and Tommy attacked Billy. Billy was very fast and dealt with them, both of them at once. Jason and Tommy were thrown aside.

I said to Kim," Looks like it's you and me Kimberly."

Billy laughed," Give me your best shot."

Kim said," Let's do it."

Kimberly and I moved as he jumped. He hit Kimberly as he headed towards me.

Billy said," Looks like it's just you and me."

I asked," What makes you say that?"

Billy answered," The other rangers are down."

I was walking backwards while he walked forward with his lance in both of his hands since he split it into two. He continued walking forward as I did backwards. He placed his lance back together.

He said," I shall fight you."

I questioned," What?"

Rita said into Billy's mind," That is enough."

Billy said," I want to fight this ranger."

I was confused.

Rita said to him," Take her if you wish."

Trini said," Brandy, get out of there!"

Zack shouted," Watch out!"

I turned my head as Billy grabbed me.

I shouted," Let me go!"

I was fighting as Billy was trying to hold onto me.

I shouted," Help me!"

The rangers ran as Billy transported me out.

Jason said," He's got her."

Meanwhile...

Billy and I arrived at the place that Jason told me about where he had to fight Goldar.

Candles lit up and fog on the ground. Billy threw me from him but I was still close by him.

He said," Summon your weapon."

I listened and summoned my weapon, backing up. I looked at the now evil ranger.

Honestly, I had felt fear within myself as I held my weapon. Billy charged, as I was ready. Billy and I kept attacking each other.

I said," We don't have to do this."

Billy added," but we have to."

Billy's lance hit my side as I fell in front of him and surprised him by tripping him.

We both got up. I could hear his breathing as I was breathing silently.

He said," Pretty good."

Our weapons vanished.

He laughed," It will be no use for you. I will defeat you."

He added," We shall see just yet."

I whispered," I can't do this."

Billy took a stance, as did I. Under my mask, I let a tear fall. I felt his glare on me as I gulped. Then we charged at each other. We dodged each other's punches and kicks. I still have a hesitant look on my face as he caught my punch. I didn't kick him as I pulled back. I turned around to face him as he hit me in the stomach. My suit vanished as he stood there. I suddenly felt weak as my vision blurred. He charged towards me but stopped. I cleared my vision but I collapsed. Billy's suit vanished as he caught me. I saw a blur of Billy before I blacked out. Billy pushed up his glasses and sighed. He was taking deep breaths as Goldar appeared. Billy didn't bother to look up. He pushed up his glasses again and then picked me up. Billy's eyes moved up but didn't move his face. Goldar stopped himself before saying something and the two took off with me.

Seconds later...

Billy arrived holding my resting body. I was blacked out. Goldar walked off as Billy looked around. Billy walked around and found a spot for me to lie down. My hair moved loosely as he placed my body down. He couldn't resist taking a look at me as his eyes locked on my face. I was breathing normally as he moved his hand. He moved my hair away as he took a deep breath.

Billy thought," I should have destroyed her but something stopped me."

Billy than spoke," What stopped me from hurting her?"

He pushed up his glasses as his eyes glowed. He felt fury that he couldn't seem to attack me. He sighed and walked away from my body.

Billy thought," I just can't seem to attack her. I remember when I hesitated to hit her in the fight and I didn't take advantage of taking her down. I must still have the presence of the weaker me, the good one. I must get rid of it so I can destroy the friendship I once held for her and the other rangers."

Billy turned his head in surprise as I moaned. He came over as I blinked my eyes. My vision began to clear and I saw him. I was kind of weak at the moment. There was his hand touching my hair. It was like there was still part of him in there. I moved my hand but he placed it back down.

I demanded with a silent voice," What are you going to do with me?"

He said," Nothing yet but I may have to destroy you, Brandy."

I noted that he still remembered me.

Billy thought," I can attack her while she's in the suit but when she's out of it, I seem hesitant."

His eyes glowed red again as I sat up. My eyes locked on his.

I thought," I care for him yet I know he has been turned evil."

Billy thought," I shall have to deal with this one yet."

He sat on what I was laying on. It was a flat rock that was suitable to place a body on like a bench or a bed. I tried not to let any emotions out. I stood up but he held me down.

Billy said," I could've destroyed you if you hadn't blacked out."

I said," You could've but something went wrong. You couldn't attack me because I was out of the suit."

I was hesitant to move near him as he grabbed my arm so I could be face to face with him.

I spoke," Billy, are you okay?"

His eyes searched me.

He said," I'm not the good Billy you once knew."

I asked," So why did it seem you were hesitating?"

Billy said," I was not."

I didn't take the story and he saw the look appear on my face.

He admitted," It's easier when you are in the suit. The weaker side, you know as the good Billy is keeping me from attacking you. He seems to care for you."

I found him moving towards me.

He said," He has a right to protect you. It seems you have such a beauty. I'm going to keep you here."

He held both my arms and kept his eyes fixed on me. His eyes glowed I felt the light pressure of his hand. My eyes fixed on him. I could smell his breath and hear his breathing.

"I have to get out and find a way to free him," I thought as I broke free and hit my communicator. It didn't respond.

He smiled," Nice try, Brandy. There's a shield around this area."

His hand had touched my face as I gasped in surprise.

He stood up," I'm leaving you here for now."

He tore off my communicator but didn't take my morpher. He than vanished in a blink of an eye.

I whispered," Billy. Why did it have to be you?"

I laid on the rock and looked at the ceiling, wondering on. I still felt weak from his attack. I placed a hand on my chest and fell asleep. I knew that I could not escape. The location was in a cave and not anywhere else. I had a dream that Billy was going to be tested if he's truly evil by destroying me.

Later...

Billy returned, picked up my sleeping body and transported me out of the cave. We arrived at a different place.

He thought," We should turn her evil."

It was a hidden part that was a dungeon room like in the medieval times where the tower was the dungeon. Rita Repulsa with Goldar showed up. Billy still had my body in his arms. He looked straight ahead as Rita walked up to be near him. She saw that I was in Billy's arms.

Rita said," So how was your fight with the rangers?"

Billy said," It seemed all too easy for me and I captured this one but my weaker side stopped me from hurting her."

Rita said," Well, we shall change that. Leave her here."

Billy obeyed," As you wish."

Billy walked over to the bed and laid me down.

He said quietly," I'll be back."

Billy transported with the other bad guys. My head shifted as I moaned. My body refused to let me wake up. I just let myself relax because I was still sleeping.

Meanwhile...

Goldar said," We should destroy her."

Rita said," Not yet."

Billy said," I agree with you master."

Rita said," Go check on the girl."

Billy obeyed," As you wish."

Billy than vanished.

Minutes later...

I opened my eyes and yawned to see the evil Billy arriving. I didn't look around as my eyes locked on him. I stood up from the bed. His eyes were locked on mine. He threw my communicator watch to me and I caught it.

He said," Here is your communicator, Brandy. Tell the other rangers that I will be waiting for them. I'll make sure I get you next time."

I said," I will."

Billy walked close to me," Too bad that Rita didn't turn you evil. We could have been together."

He has stroked my hair as I closed my eyes. I allowed him to touch me. Then I pulled back. I placed on my communicator. I bit my lip as I hit my communicator. I took one final look at him, as his eyes never left mine. I vanished in a blue light.

Billy said after I left," I shall destroy all of you rangers but Brandy, you will be mine."

Seconds later...

I found myself at the mountains where we were fighting Billy.

I said into my communicator," Zack, come in."

Zack's voice came over," Brandy, are you okay?"

I answered," Get the others at over where we fought Billy."

Zack replied," On the way."

I looked around and let out a tear. I think of the friendship I held for Billy and the feelings I now held for him. Sure, I thought he was cute but I had to keep on a professional level of friendship.

An hour later...

The others arrived in their respective colors of light.

Jason said," Brandy, you're okay."

I said," Besides my emotions."

Jason said," I know it's hard."

Trini said," We will free him."

Kim said," Guys, we have to do something."

I spoke," At the time I was captured, he fought me while in the ranger suit but couldn't attack me when I was out of my suit. His weaknesses may be gone now. He wanted me to tell you he is waiting for us to come."

Trini said," Let's go."

I confessed," I can't do this. I was able to at first but seeing Billy now changed, I don't know if I can save him without harming him."

Trini came over and gave me a hug.

Trini said," We will get him back, Brandy."

Jason said," Let's go see Zordon and find Billy."

We all obeyed Jason and went to see Zordon.

Command center...

Zordon said," Hello rangers."

Zack said," Billy has turned more evil than ever."

Trini said," We don't know how we can save him."

I said," Guys, I came up with an idea or more like a theory."

Tommy said," Let hear it."

I said," I thought that we can use our power coins and then use them on Billy. It may save him."

Jason said," I get it. We got a weapon that can do that. We can insert our power coins but one of us will fire on him when he's distracted."

I volunteered," I'll be the one to fire at him."

All the rangers took a look at me.

Trini asked," Are you sure you can do it?"

I replied," I have to."

Alpha said," I found him."

Zack said," It's the same place we fought him."

Jason said," It's morphin time."

We all morphed and arrived near the location. Billy was just around the corner.

Jason summoned the weapon and we took the power coins out.

Jason said," Get ready."

Jason, Kim, Zack, Tommy, Trini and myself placed our coins in the machine.

I said," Locked and loaded."

Trini said," You only got two shots."

Trini and the others moved.

Jason said," Here we are."

Billy said," Glad to see you the last time before I defeat you. I wonder where the other ranger, you know, the blue spirit ranger is."

Jason said," She's getting ready."

Billy said," Too bad. She'll miss out on the fun but I shall get her after. I am probably thinking of making her evil as well."

Trini said," Then you won't succeed."

Billy responded," We shall wait and see."

Around the corner...

I whispered," I'm sorry Billy. I wish I didn't have to do this."

I held the weapon and jumped up. The fight had already started. I kneeled down and targeted him. My body shook as the rangers were all knocked down. My emotions rised as I saw him look up.

Billy said acting like the good one," You really want to destroy me? I am your best friend."

I said," Quit messing with my mind, Billy. I wish I didn't have to do this but you were the only one that been there for me and my closet friend I ever cared for."

Billy said," Glad you see me that way."

I fired the first shot. He dodged it as I gasped.

I said," This is for you, friend, the one I truly care for."

I fired and it got Billy. I dropped the weapon after taking the coins out. I threw the coins as Billy de-morphed out of his power ranger suit. I than transported out as he collapsed.

'I'll let the others tell him', I thought as I vanished.

Later...

Billy woke up to be in the command center seeing everyone except me.

Billy said," Hey guys."

Jason said," Remember anything?"

Billy answered," Barely. Where's Brandy?"

Zack said," She transported out after she fired on you."

Billy questioned," What?"

Tommy said," Long story."

Meanwhile...

I thought," Billy is saved but why do I feel guilty?"

I knew that I couldn't face him yet. I was just thinking of when I fired on him.

Command center...

Billy said," I was turned evil and attacked you guys? Then I kidnapped Brandy? Oh boy, she must hate this."

Trini said," We don't know what she is thinking but she was the one that came up with the idea to save you."

Zack said," She vanished after she made the shot."

Billy sighed," I'll probably remember and regret it."

Kimberly said," It's best if you don't."

Trini said," Maybe, you should go see Brandy."

Billy said into his communicator watch," Brandy."

No response. Billy raised an eyebrow.

Meanwhile...

I took off my communicator and hid my morpher. I was where I felt relaxed. I was not at home. I went somewhere to collect my thoughts and to think. I didn't want to be tracked but they'll find me sooner or later.

I sighed," I feel like my perspective of trust for Billy has changed."

Command Center...

Alpha said," I found her."

Billy said," I better go see her."

Kimberly reminded him," Be careful. She feels emotional."

Billy nodded as he hit his communicator and vanishes.

Seconds later...

Billy found himself at the park. He didn't see me but he had a feeling I was here.

He decided to walk around, placing his hands in his pockets.

Meanwhile...

I some how felt that someone was here. Actually, I had my communicator in my pocket. I placed it on as Billy saw me.

He shouted," Brandy."

I looked up and hit my communicator. I vanished again.

Seconds later...

I arrived at a place that I been to. On top of the mountains, where it was quiet. I smiled as I looked around. I saw flowers and felt a breeze. I sat down near the edge, knees to my chest and my head down on my knees. My arms were wrapped around my legs. I sighed, feeling my hair blow. My eyes half opened, I got lost in my thoughts. A tear suddenly rolled down my face as I stood up.

I whispered," I'm sorry Billy."

I pulled off my glasses and wiped my tears away from my face.

Seconds later...

Billy showed up in a light and I was too distracted. I felt arms around my waist, pulling me in close.

Billy said," Brandy."

I didn't respond as he called, "Brandy."

I placed my glasses back on and broke away. I took deep breaths as I could hear Billy's deep breathing.

He spoke," I heard you took the risk of the friendship to save me."

I said," Yeah!"

Billy said," Don't try and transport away on me. We need to talk."

I said," Not here. Billy, I just don't feel like talking."

I moved fast and hit my communicator. I vanished.

He shouted," Quit running."

A frustrated and worried look appeared on his face. I did hear him say that.

Moments later...

I showed up at my house. A tear appeared on my face as it fell.

I whispered," I'm sorry, Billy."

I just wanted to be alone.

Ernie's bar...

Jason saw Billy come in. Ernie was giving drinks. They were on the house.

Jason asked," How is she?"

Billy answered," She gave me the hint that she wants to be left alone."

Trini said," We better let her settle down."

Kim said," Maybe, we can talk to her at school."

Zack said," We should try and communicate her."

Billy said," I think I am going to go home. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Jason said," Sure thing, Billy."

His friends watched as he left but they had concerns also.

Later...

I felt mad at myself for allowing myself to hurt Billy but sorry that I transported away from him. My emotions were running wild. I needed a peaceful place where I can relax my mind. I wanted to get rid of the negative energy. I didn't want to hold all the pain in.

I looked at my communicator and set in the coordinates. I vanished in a blue light.

Seconds later...

I was at the park, not knowing that Billy was here. I heard some noises and took cover. I went in closer and gasped. I hid as I saw it was Billy. Billy was sitting on a rock, throwing small ones in the water. I observed him. He was so silent and calm yet he seemed worried on the other side. I felt mad that I couldn't seem to face him. I couldn't believe what I done to him. I didn't stay any longer and headed to my house. I got a pencil and paper.

I wrote: To Billy,

I am sorry for avoiding you and the others. How can you trust me now? I feel like so much has happened Billy and I can't forgive myself. I am mad at myself for hurting you but then again, you had hurt me as well. I forgive you because you didn't know what happened when you were evil. Billy, I will have to explain the story to you as soon as I release my emotions.

Bye

Brandy.

I quickly folded the note and wrote his name on it. Then I hit my communicator and set it for Billy's house.

Seconds later...

A blue flash entered Billy's room. I did not drop off the note right away as I looked around his room. I saw a picture he had near his bed. My heart pounded, as I knew I could not stay long.

I thought," I'm so sorry Billy."

I went to his bed and placed the note on the pillow.

Later...

Billy came home and walked to his room. He went to his bed and saw the note.

Billy thought," I don't remember this being here."

He picked up the note and sat on the bed. He opened the note and read it.

Billy thought," I got to settle my emotions too, Brandy."

He read it again and said," I will have to talk to her tomorrow."

He held it in his hand and placed a hand to his forehead.

Meanwhile...

I transported onto the mountains where it was a clear area. Tears flowed down my face. It was my time to release my emotions. Billy was my friend and I care so much for him that I was afraid I would hurt him. I had to make a sacfrice to save him. I just hope he will forgive me. Of course, he probably will forgive me for doing it. I felt a heavy burden on my heart. We understood each other very well and we trusted each other with our lives. My head ached a bit as I placed my head to my knees.

I thought," Billy, I'm so sorry."

My mind raced with questions like " Why didn't I let someone else do the shot?"

My head pounded as I rubbed my temple. My glasses were beside me as I relaxed. I stayed for a while and then headed back.

Later...

I was at home on my bed. I was thinking of what I could say to Billy. Before that, I wrote in my journal.

I wrote: "So many things run through my mind and I got little time. For I need to solve the problem and I need to now. Billy must know what I felt about this problem since it started. I'm a part of the power rangers and I must stop the conflict because we are both hurt and my soul needs to get it off. I care for Billy. He is like a brother. He is caring and protective of me. I don't need Billy to be hurt by me. I care for Billy so much and I want to cry. I hope Billy will forgive me but I hope I can forgive him. I know it hurts him too. I care for Billy with all my heart. He was so protective yet shy around me at times. I wonder how he feels about it."

I close my journal, releasing a tear out of my left eye.

The next day,

It was hard to wake up as I slowly opened my eyes. I had bad dreams about when Billy was captured. It would not leave my mind no matter what. I slowly sat up and headed for the shower. I than got out a few minutes later and changed into a blue top and blue jeans. I brushed my hair and looked at myself. I put on my communicator and hid my morpher. I decided to tie up my hair so I did. I was still thinking of how I can talk to Billy.

I want to make sure his feelings weren't hurt. I hope I could explain why I had to do it but I had a feeling he would understand. I went downstairs and ate breakfast. It was hard to eat as my mind was on Billy. I wanted to let the rangers and Billy know that I'm okay.

I grabbed my backpack and went out the door. I locked the house and then walked slowly to school. I kept my head hung low as I was in my thoughts. I arrived at school on time and headed to my locker. I got my books and headed to class. The teacher was explaining but it was hard to focus. I could feel eyes upon me. I could guess that it was Billy. I started to write notes as the teacher started to talk. My eyes kept focused on up ahead as I went through the class okay. I was still distracted as the teacher got done ahead of time so for the last 5 minutes, we were allowed to chat. I didn't feel like chatting but part of me wanted to. I looked away for one moment and when I looked back, I saw a note on my desk. I picked up the note and felt calm. I opened the note and read it.

It said:

Brandy,

Meet me after school. We need to talk. I'm worried about you. You have been avoiding me.

Billy

I closed the note and wrote one. Kimberly came over to me and stood over me. Billy looked up and watches as Kimberly came over.

Kim said," Hey Brandy."

I said," Hey."

Kimberly said," How are you feeling?"

I answered," I still feel bad from what happened."

Kimberly said," Don't worry. Just explain it to Billy and let him know about it. I'm sure he will understand."

I said," I guess."

Kim said," I wouldn't worry about it yet."

I said," Yeah. Do me a favor and give this to Billy for me."

Kimberly took the note from me.

Kimberly replied," Sure thing."

I said," Thanks."

Kimberly said," It's no problem."

The time kept flying as the bell rang. I took my binder and left the class. I headed to my locker and got surprised. I almost jumped when someone grabbed my arm. I didn't expect it to be Billy. I turned my head sideways, as his grip on my arm was firm.

He moved his head by my ear and whispered," I'm worried about you."

He released my arm and went to his locker. I was in deep shock as Billy went to the locker beside me and got his stuff. I was silent as I closed my locker. I couldn't seem to make face contact with Billy as I walked to my next class. For the next class, we had a sub teacher and he allowed us to work outside. My mind wanted to stay on focus but I was worried what Billy would say. I was under a tree while some of the students were on a bench. Suddenly, someone sat down next to me. I looked down really fast. It was Billy.

Billy said," Mind if I sit here?"

I answered," Go ahead."

Billy sat down, as I really didn't feel like talking.

Billy said," Are you okay?"

I closed my binder and placed it beside me.

I answered," I'm fine physically but mentally, I am not really."

Billy said," The other rangers told me what happened. I am worried about you."

I couldn't bring myself to look up.

Billy said," They explained what happened while I was evil and I want to hear your story."

I said," If you insist, Billy."

I looked straight ahead of me as I started to tell the story. Billy was listening as he looked to me. I placed my hands together as Billy's eyes were on me. When I was finished, I was almost ready to cry. I think Billy was in disbelief as I looked up. I told him every detail.

I said," I did get your note but it looked like I told you everything. Billy, I didn't know how you would react but I'm so sorry."

Billy could hear me sobbing as I pulled off my glasses. I placed my binder on my lap as a tear slid down.

The tear connected to the binder as I nearly jumped up. My binder fell off my lap as I suddenly felt Billy coming in close. I gasped as he brought me in close.

Billy said," It's okay. I was so scared after the others told me what happened."

My head was on his shoulder as I went crying.

Billy looked towards me but before he could do anything, I just got up and moved away. I just still felt so bad about it.

Billy exclaimed," Brandy!"

I replied," I just need to be alone."

I ran off and before Billy could find me, I managed to find a bench and climb up a tree.

Billy sighed, as he knew I had a lot on my mind. My heart was pounding as I saw him. I didn't look down.

I whispered," I'm so sorry Billy."

Towards the end of class, the substitute teacher found me. The class was already gathered as I saw Tommy.

Tommy said," So there you are."

I replied," Yes."

The substitute said," Can you get down please?"

I nodded. I got out and landed feet first onto the bench.

Tommy said," Here's your binder."

I replied," Thanks, Tommy."

Tommy responded," Your welcome."

Billy is just watching as I came down.

Tommy asked," Are you okay?"

I replied," I'll be fine."

Billy sighed, wishing he could do something to make it up. He knew that I was uncomfortable but from what I told him, he felt bad. The third class of the day had ended, as there was one more block. None of the others were in that class so I was alone. I started to write a note to Billy.

It said:

To Billy,

Right now, when I think about what happened, I just feel scared. I had nightmares about it and I been unable to sleep with what I feel. I just feel so guilty and I don't want to hurt you. You are so protective and so smart. You have been so nice to your friends and to me. I wish I hadn't hurt you but I risked it. I just am so sorry right now. I can't even seem to get face to face with you or even get comfortable. I'm guessing that I will have to earn the trust back. How can you ever forgive me Billy? Man, just doing this note makes me guilty. I know you want to meet with me but it just hurts inside Billy. Hopefully, I can settle these emotions on my own before any more damage can be done. I don't want you to be hurt again.

Bye

Brandy

I ended the note and folded it, placing it in my pocket. I asked the teacher if I could go to my locker to get something. The teacher allowed me to leave the class as I got out of my desk. I walked down the hallway and went to my locker. I made sure no one in the hallway as I headed to my locker. I saw Billy's locker and placed the note there. I sighed.

I thought," I hope you understand Billy."

I then went into my locker and got what I needed. I headed back to the classroom and sat back down. My mind was on Billy right now. I managed to get through the day. I was surprised when the class was dismissed early. It was a good chance to avoid Billy for now. I just knew my feelings were just struggling at the moment. I headed to my locker and got my stuff. I closed the locker and took my backpack. The bell rang as I walked out. I started to make my way home.

Meanwhile…

Billy just got out of class when the bell rang. He headed to his locker but he didn't see me there today.

Billy thought," Where could she be?"

He suddenly noticed a note sticking out of his locker. He took it and placed it in his pocket as Zack showed up.

Zack said," How was your class?"

Billy said," It was okay. You seen Brandy?

Zack replied," I haven't seen her."

Billy said," I came here but I don't see her."

Zack said," That is odd. Maybe she is home already."

Billy spoke," Maybe she is. Thanks Zack."

Zack replied," Your welcome."

Zack got his stuff as Billy got his backpack and closed his locker. He sighed and then left. Billy raised an eyebrow. He felt very concerned about me and wondered if I was going to be okay. He made his way out of the school, not bothering to join his friends. He didn't want to go to the community center. He just felt worried and wished there was something he could do.

Meanwhile…

I walked into the park, carrying by backpack with me. I could hear the sound of the wind. I looked around to make sure no one was going to attack me. There could be attacks at any time and I had to be aware. I set my backpack down by a tree, having my morpher with me. I only hoped that Billy read the note I left him. It was hard enough to deal with the fact that Billy had been turned against the rangers but my feelings were another story. I knew I couldn't run away from Billy. It hurt inside just to run from him. I would have to confront Billy and no longer run. I knew that he probably felt the same way I do. I sighed and walked around the park.

I said," I can't run from you forever, Billy."

I took a rock and looked towards the water. I threw the rock and it made a small splash. I sighed and felt so alone in the park.

Moments later…

Billy headed to the park, along with his morpher and communicator. He pushed up his glasses so they would not fall. Billy knew that I was still feeling bad about what happened. He messed up his hair and sighed.  
Billy thought," I am worried."

He pushed up his glasses once more and looked around. He was worried that I felt guilty but then again, he was guilty himself for his actions that he had done. He did not want to think about it as the wind hit his hair. The sky was getting rather cloudy. He looked into the sky and then heard the sound of leaves getting moved by the wind. Billy thought for a moment and then continued on his way through the park.

Meanwhile…

I picked up my backpack and looked at my morpher. I was not exactly a power ranger like the rest but I felt like I was one of them. I became pretty good friends with them and trusted them. How will Billy and I trust each other and keep the friendship that we have? We had some sort of bond that was different. I trusted him the most out of the others for some reason now. I still could not figure out the reason why but it did not matter. I knew that I could not avoid him forever. I thought about facing Billy but when would be the time.

I thought," I can't keep running forever. I have to face Billy."

How would I face him anyways? At least he was not evil anymore but I was still having nightmares about it. I placed my hand in my hair. I knew I could not hesitate forever. All of a sudden, it really started to get cloudy. I wish I could find a way to face him. I felt ready and yet I felt held back. I would have to find a way to meet Billy face-to-face and alone. This was between him and me because this issue was very personal to us. I have to decide when to face him. I heard movement and looked around. I thought there were putties around but I was surprised they did not show. It would have been the perfect moment for them to strike because there was no one else to help me. I felt a raindrop hit my left cheek and I placed my hand out.

I thought," I better get home. It's starting to rain."

I started to walk but stopped in my steps. I sensed that something was wrong. I looked around and there were three putties.

I said, " Thought so."

I took off my backpack as they came towards me. I charged towards them and attacked. I ducked a punch and kicked one where its crest was. It fell apart as I had two more to go.

Nearby, Billy heard some noise and decided to check it out. When he arrived, he saw me fighting two putties. I attacked the second one as the third one tried to grab me. I did a kick and hit the third one. Billy ran as the second one made his move.

Billy shouted," Hey you!"

I heard Billy's voice but I was too busy fighting. Billy distracted the second one and attacked. He ducked and then kicked the putty. I did not bother to look to Billy as I was attacking the second one. Billy ducked as the putty tried to hit him. Billy kicked the symbol on the putty's chest and then it was gone. Billy looked and saw me dodging kicks and punches. I caught a punch by the putty and tried to punch back. The putty caught my punch as I gasped. I suddenly hit my knee up and managed to break free. I then charged and hit my elbow into the symbol. The putty was destroyed as I took deep breaths. There was light rain now as I went to get my backpack. I could not face Billy as I kneeled down. Billy came over to me as I got my backpack on my back. I suddenly turned and saw Billy in front of me. I just looked down.

Billy asked," Are you okay?"

I replied," I'm fine. Thanks for showing up to help."

Billy frowned," Your welcome."

The rain started to come down as Billy looked into the sky. It caused his glasses to get drops of water on the lenses.

Billy said," We better get out of the rain."

I just only agreed with him because it was starting to get cold. I felt tense but I decided to put it aside.

I said," I didn't think those putties would show up."  
I rubbed my arms as we stood there for the moment.  
Billy said," At least you did not get captured like I was."

I nodded and knew he was right. I almost winced at the sound of that as I moved my hair aside. Billy walked over and touched my arm. I looked down, trying not to let my emotions break through. I knew I took the risk to save him but I just felt so bad about it. I also felt bad for not being able to save him from the putties in the first place. I felt a bit tired from the fight with the putties.  
Billy spoke, "Brandy?"

I looked up and realized I was distracted.

I said, " Sorry. Just thinking."

Billy said, "How about we find a place where we don't get soaked?"

I replied, "Good thinking, Billy."

I felt a bit uncomfortable as we walked out of the rain. We were friends but I found it hard to even say something to him.

Billy spoke," Are you okay?"

He looked to me as I just nodded. It felt like an awkward moment as I blinked my eyes. It made him feel bad for what happened. He did not believe that he did cause some harm to me and it was affecting me. I really felt emotional but I knew I could even trust him through the worst of days. I looked down at the ground as the rain continued to pour down on us. I tried to look up at him but it was not exactly that easy.

Billy said," I get a feeling you are avoiding me, Brandy."

I closed my eyes and frowned.

I spoke," It has been really rough week."

Billy spoke, " I don't blame you, Brandy. I mean it has only been a while since you have left your group to help us and then you have to deal with all this."

I replied, " I can handle being a ranger, Billy. It's just that I feel so bad for avoiding you."


	2. Blue love 2

Blue love

Blue love

It was another warm day and school had ended. I was walking out of the school with my backpack on when suddenly I tripped. Of course, I had caught myself, looking like I was in a push-up position. Of course, I got back up to my feet.

I than heard," Hey Brandy."

I turned my head and showed a small smile.

I said," Hey Billy."

I waved to him as he came over. I waited for him before I turned and walked waiting for him to catch up. Then we walked together.

Billy said," How was your day?"

I smiled," It was okay. You?"

I couldn't help but smile when he was around. I adjusted my backpack.

He answered," Same with me."

I looked up to him," Got any homework?"

He said," I always get it done."

I said," I got mine done in class."

Then we saw Trini, Jason, Tommy and Zack.

I shouted before Billy responded," Hey Zack, Tommy, Trini and Jason."

Jason shouted," Hey, seen Kim?"

I said," She's at gym practice. She's really focused on it."

The others came over.

I said," Gym was so funny. I was climbing up the ropes and I was up at the top. Then my hands let go and my legs and feet were the only thing holding me up."

The others laughed at my story as I was in shock.

I asked," What is that?"

I had pointed in front of me.

Jason said," Putties."

Billy said to me," Take cover."

I said to Billy," Right. Be careful guys. I'll be nearby to help."

I took cover behind a tree and watched. Then they were fighting putties. I watched as Zack did some break dancing and hit two putties. Billy had hit two putties while Tommy put both of his legs up in the air and kicked two putties in the face. Then I saw Trini flipping a puttie in the air. Then I saw something. I threw off my backpack. I jumped out as Billy turned. I jumped on one of the putties that was heading for Billy and flipped over it, flipping the puttie. Billy kicked another puttie. Billy saw that I was captured but I made a move. I moved my arms and made the putties hit each other and I ducked as the third one that was behind me attempted to hit me. I jumped up in the air to avoid another hit.

I said," Missed me."

The puttie looked behind as I sent a kick into the stomach. Two more putties surprised Billy.

I shouted," Billy."

I moved for him but Jason and Trini got him loose. The putties broke up and vanished.

Trini asked me," Are you okay?"

I said," I'm fine."

Jason said," I thought Billy told you to take cover."

I said," The putties were after him."

Billy said," I did see her save my life."

I said," I noticed that they focused their attacks on you Billy and soon as I interfered, they came my way."

Billy said," I noticed that. Thank you."

I frowned," Anytime."

Jason said," We better get going? We're heading to Ernie's bar. Want to join us?"

I said," No thanks but maybe next time."

Billy said," Maybe next time to guys."

Jason replied," Suit yourself."

Billy told them," See you."

I ran to get my backpack and picked it up as the others left. Billy came over.

I said," It was strange."

Billy said," Affirmative about that."

Billy and I started to walk from the school.

I asked," Think they will show up again?"

Billy answered," No doubt that they will."

I said, pushing up my glasses," They would wait for the perfect moment."

Billy said," We will have to keep an eye out."

We were continuing to walk and it was 15 minutes since we walked. Billy and I were at the park not far from the school. Billy pushed up his glasses, as it seemed quiet.

Billy observed," It's too quiet."

Billy spoke too soon as the putties returned. We were surrounded.

I said," Earlier, you shouldn't of told me to take cover."

Billy said," Later."

Billy added," Let's deal with them."

I nodded," Right."

Billy and I were back to back as we saw that we were circled. I moved forward and hit two putties. Billy punched one and ducked as one almost hit him.

I shouted," Billy, help."

Billy turned and kicked one at the same time. He came to my aid and kicked them. Then Billy was caught off guard as he was grabbed.

I shouted," Billy."

Billy was being dragged as I moved but got caught by two other putties. He was trying to get himself free so he could help me. However, the putties placed a tight grip on our arms. Billy and I struggled to get free.

He shouted," Brandy."

I broke one hand out and tried moving forward reaching a hand for him. The putties vanished with Billy.

I shouted," Billy!"

I collapsed to my knees. The person I felt close to, Billy was captured.

I thought," Got to tell the others."

I couldn't save Billy from being captured. I was not exactly happy about it but I knew that I had to tell the others. I ran off to Ernie's bar.

Ernie's bar...

Trini, Tommy, Jason, Zack and Kim were at a table as I ran in. I looked around. I ran down.

Jason said," Hey."

I spoke while catching my breath," Bad news."

Jason and the others led me out.

I whispered," Billy has been captured by the putties. Billy and I were ambushed by putties and I couldn't save him. They seemed more interested in capturing Billy than they were for me."

The group was shocked as I told them what happened.

Meanwhile...

Billy was transported to Rita's castle.

Rita appeared," Good work."

Billy demanded," What are you going to do to me?"

Rita Repulsa showed an evil smile," We are going to turn you evil."

Billy told her," You'll never succeed."

Rita said," I will. Take him away and restrain him."

Billy struggled as Goldar appeared. Billy was being forced to move as he could see Goldar.

Goldar said after Billy was dragged off," He is very useful. He is the smart ranger."

Rita said," True and without him, they won't be able to form the megazord or have his smarts to help them."

Command Center...

I said to Zordon," The putties have captured Billy and I'm scared."

Tommy said," We don't know what they may do to him."

Trini concluded," They may turn him evil."

I looked down," I tried to save him but there were too many putties."

Kim said," We'll have to try and find him."

Zack asked," What if he has been turned evil before we find him?"

Tommy replied," We won't know."

I sighed," Right."

Meanwhile...

Billy was restrained as Rita showed up. Billy didn't like this one bit.

Rita said," We created a weapon effective enough to make you change."

Billy didn't respond as she turned on the device. Billy almost yelled but felt pain. He was struggling but it was no use. His body fainted for a few minutes. Minutes later, it was turned off. Rita waited. Billy opened his eyes.

Billy asked," What do you want me to do master?"

Rita laughed," Have some fun with the rangers."

Billy sat up.

Billy replied," As you wish."

He touched his communicator and vanished in a blue light as Rita laughed.

Command center...

Alpha said," I found someone on scanners."

I whispered," Its Billy."

Jason said," Let's go find out."

Kim said," We better take caution incase he was turned evil."

Jason said," Right, it's morphin time."

We all morphed and headed out. Billy was there waiting.

I said," Billy."

Billy turned," Hello, are you ready to have fun? I am."

His eyes glowed red.

Trini exclaimed," He's been turned evil!"

Billy said," Triceratops."

He appeared in his blue power ranger suit. First, the putties arrived.

Billy ordered," Fight them but leave them able to fight so I can face them."

We all took a stance and faced off with the putties. Billy, the now evil ranger watched.

He smiled under his mask. He watched as we fought against them. I jumped and kicked two putties that were in front of Zack while Zack hit two. Then Kim and Trini worked together and knocked 4 over. Jason and Tommy were kicking, ducking and punching.

Then the putties vanished as they were hit the second time. Billy jumped down as he looked at us. I did feel some shock because Billy was turned against us.

Jason said," Let's fight."

Billy said," Power lance."

Jason, Tommy and Zack went forward. They were afraid to hurt Billy but he was under a spell. Billy moved and knocked Tommy and Jason out.

I said to Trini," I'm scared."

Trini said," Remember, he is not an ally till we break him free."

Kim said," I'm worried but we better help the others."

Trini and I nodded in agreement.

I thought," Why did it have to be Billy? They should have taken me instead."

Zack was thrown aside as Jason and Tommy got up.

Zack said," Man, this is going to be hard."

Trini said," Let's get him."

Kim, Trini and I moved. I seemed hesitant as Billy charged. I jumped before his lance could hit me. Trini gave him a punch but he dodged and hit her. Jason helped her get up as Kim and I attacked him at once. He threw Kimberly aside but stopped when he saw me. His lance was almost close to hitting me. My eyes were closed but I opened them.

I thought," He didn't attack me."

I took the chance and tried to do a punch but he caught it. The other rangers were in shock as was I. I was almost ready to faint as the now evil blue ranger looked at me.

Billy said," You seem hesitant."

I added quietly," As are you."

His lance was in his other hand as he released my hand and hit me with his lance.

I was thrown to where the others are. Tommy and Zack gave me a hand up.

Billy observed," You are pathetic."

Zack said," Power Axe."

Kim said," Power bow."

Trini said," Power daggers."

Jason said," Power sword."

Tommy took out his weapon. It was small like a dagger but it was also like a flute when he had to call his zord. We all charged. Billy had his lance ready. He hit Zack's weapon out of Zack's hands and hit Zack. Zack groaned as Kimberly shot an arrow. Billy saw it and hit it with his lance. Trini faced off with Billy using the daggers as Billy split his lance. He got both of her daggers and threw his hands up, getting the daggers from her hands. Then he hit Trini as she landed by Zack. Zack and Trini got up as Jason and Tommy attacked Billy.

Billy was very fast and dealt with them, both of them at once. Jason and Tommy were thrown aside.

I said to Kim," Looks like it's you and me Kimberly."

Billy laughed," Give me your best shot."

Kim said," Let's do it."

Kimberly and I moved as he jumped. He hit Kimberly as he headed towards me.

Billy said," Looks like it's just you and me."

I asked," What makes you say that?"

Billy answered," The other rangers are down."

I was walking backwards while he walked forward with his lance in both of his hands since he split it into two. He continued walking forward as I did backwards. He placed his lance back together.

He said," I shall fight you."

I said," What?"

Rita said into Billy's mind," That is enough."

Billy said," I want to fight this ranger."

I felt a bit of confusion, as it seemed he was talking to himself but I realized he was talking to Rita.

Rita said to him," Take her if you wish."

Trini said," Brandy, get out of there."

Zack shouted," Watch out."

I turned my head as Billy grabbed me.

I shouted," Let me go."

I was fighting as Billy was trying to hold onto me. Billy got a good grip on me as I reached my hand out.

I shouted," Help me!"

The rangers ran as Billy transported me out.

Jason said," He's got her."

The other rangers were now helpless to help me.

Tommy said," Let's head to the center."

Jason spoke," Right."

The rangers disappeared and headed to the center to talk to Zordon.

Meanwhile...

Billy and I arrived at the place that Jason told me about where he had to fight Goldar. Candles lit up and fog on the ground. Billy threw me from him but I was still close by him. He had released me, which allowed me to move away from him.

He said," Summon your weapon."

I listened and summoned my weapon, backing up. I looked at the now evil ranger.

Honestly, I had felt fear within myself as I held my weapon. Billy charged, as I was ready. Billy and I kept attacking each other.

I said," We don't have to do this."

Billy added," but we have to."

Billy's lance hit my side. I fell in front of him and surprised him by tripping him. We both got up. I could hear his breathing as I was breathing silently.

He said," Pretty good."

Our weapons vanished.

He laughed," It will be no use for you. I will defeat you."

He paused and added," We shall see just yet."

I whispered," I can't do this."

Billy took a stance, as did I. Under my mask, I let a tear fall. I felt his glare on me as I gulped. Then we charged at each other. We dodged each other's punches and kicks. I still have a hesitant look on my face as he caught my punch. I didn't kick him as I pulled back. I turned around to face him as he hit me in the stomach. I felt some pain as one of my hands went to my stomach. He hit me again and I could barely keep balance. It was hard to breathe. My suit vanished as he stood there. I suddenly felt weak as my vision blurred. He charged towards me but stopped. I cleared my vision but I collapsed. Billy's suit vanished as he caught me. I saw a blur of Billy before I blacked out. Billy pushed up his glasses and sighed. He was taking deep breaths as Goldar appeared. Billy didn't bother to look up. He pushed up his glasses again and then picked me up. Billy's eyes moved up but didn't move his face. Goldar stopped himself from saying something and the two took off with me.

Seconds later...

Billy arrived, holding my resting body. I was blacked out. Goldar walked off as Billy looked around. Billy walked around and found a spot for me to lie down. My hair moved loosely as he placed my body down. He couldn't resist taking a look at me as his eyes locked on my face. I was breathing normally as he moved his hand. He moved my hair away as he took a deep breath.

Billy thought," I should have destroyed her but something stopped me."

Billy than spoke," What stopped me from hurting her?"

He pushed up his glasses as his eyes glowed. He felt fury that he couldn't seem to attack me. He sighed and walked away from my body.

Billy thought," I just can't seem to attack her. I remember when I hesitated to hit her in the fight and I didn't take advantage of taking her down. I must still have the presence of the weaker me, the good one. I must get rid of it so I can destroy the friendship I once held for her and the other rangers."

Billy turned his head in surprise as I moaned. He came over as I blinked my eyes. My vision began to clear and I saw him. I was kind of weak at the moment. There was his hand touching my hair. It was like there was still part of him in there. I moved my hand but he placed it back down.

I demanded with a silent voice," What are you going to do with me?"

He said," Nothing yet but I may have to destroy you, Brandy."

I noted that he still remembered me. It shouldn't be a surprise though.

Billy thought," I can attack her while she's in the suit but when she's out of it, I seem hesitant."

His eyes glowed red again as I sat up. My eyes locked on his.

I thought," I care for him yet I know he has been turned evil."

Billy thought," I shall have to deal with this one yet."

He sat on what I was laying on. It was a flat rock that was suitable to place a body on like a bench or a bed. I tried not to let any emotions out. I stood up but he pulled me down.

Billy frowned and spoke," I could've destroyed you if you hadn't blacked out."

I said," You could've but something went wrong. You couldn't attack me because I was out of the suit."

I was hesitant to move near him as he grabbed my arm so I could be face to face with him.

I spoke," Billy, are you okay?"

His eyes searched me.

He said," I'm not the good Billy you once knew."

I asked," So why did it seem you were hesitating?"

Billy said," I was not."

I didn't believe him and he saw the look appear on my face.

He admitted," It's easier when you are in the suit. The weaker side, you know as the good Billy is keeping me from attacking you. He seems to care for you."

I found him moving towards me.

He said," He has a right to protect you. It seems you have such a beauty. I'm going to keep you here."

He held both my arms and kept his eyes fixed on me. His eyes glowed I felt the light pressure of his hand. My eyes fixed on him. I could smell his breath and hear his breathing. His eyes never left my eyes as I tensed up.

"I have to get out and find a way to free him," I thought as I broke free and hit my communicator. It didn't respond.

He smiled," Nice try, Brandy. There's a shield around this area."

His hand had touched my face as I gasped in surprise.

He stood up," I'm leaving you here for now."

He grabbed my wrist and tore off my communicator but didn't take my morpher.

Billy spoke," I'll be back."

He vanished in a blink of an eye.

I whispered," Billy. Why did it have to be you?"

I laid on the rock and looked at the ceiling, wondering on. I still felt weak from his attack. I knew that I could not escape that easily because he had my communicator and there was a shield. I placed a hand on my chest and fell asleep. The location was in a cave and not anywhere else. I had a dream that Billy was going to be tested if he's truly evil by destroying me.

Later...

Billy returned, picked up my sleeping body and transported me out of the cave. We arrived at a different place.

He thought," We should turn her evil."

It was a hidden part that was a dungeon room like in the medieval times where the tower was the dungeon. Rita Repulsa with Goldar showed up. Billy still had my body in his arms.

Rita said," So how was your fight with the rangers?"

Billy said," It seemed all too easy for me and I captured this one but my weaker side stopped me from hurting her."

Rita looked to me as Billy adjusted his grip on my body.

Rita said," Well, we shall change that. Leave her here."

Billy obeyed," As you wish."

Billy walked over to the bed and laid me down. He looked at my body and narrowed his eyes. He moved my hair aside and felt his other side trying to take over so he looked away.

He said quietly," I'll be back."

Billy transported with the other bad guys. My head shifted as I moaned. My body refused to let me wake up. I just let myself relax because I was still sleeping.

Meanwhile...

Goldar said," We should destroy her."

Rita said," Not yet."

Billy said," I agree with you master. She might be useful to us."

Rita said," Go check on the girl."

Billy obeyed," As you wish."

Billy vanished in a blue light.

Minutes later...

I opened my eyes and yawned to see the evil Billy arriving. I didn't look around as my eyes locked on him. I stood up from the bed. His eyes were locked on mine. He threw my communicator watch to me and I caught it. He locked eyes with me.

He said," Tell the other rangers that I will be waiting for them. I'll make sure I get you next time."

I said," I will."

Billy walked close to me," Too bad that Rita didn't turn you evil. We could have been together."

He stroked my hair after touching my face as I closed my eyes. I allowed him to touch me.

I said, "As long as you are evil, you will be stopped."

I tried not to cry as I opened my eyes. His eyes still did not leave my face. I did not know if the area I was in now had a shield or not but he seemed aware that there was probably not one. He stopped me from pressing my communicator.

Billy spoke," We shall see yet, Brandy."

An evil smirk was on his face as he released my wrist. His other hand was still in my hair as I moved my hand. I touched his wrist and moved his hand away. He did not even stop me, as he turned serious. I noticed that I could not see the good side of him anymore. I released his wrist and my expression turned serious.

I said," You shall see soon enough, Billy. We will stop you and Rita."

Billy responded with a chuckle as he almost crossed his arms. A tear escaped my eye as I touched my communicator. However, I did seem a bit hesitant, as my hand was not that far from the button. I took one last look at Billy before I vanished in a blue light after pressing my communicator.

Billy said after I left," I shall destroy all of you rangers but Brandy, you will be mine."

Seconds later...

I found myself at the mountains where we were fighting Billy.

I said into my communicator," Zack, come in."

Zack's voice came over," Brandy, are you okay?"

I answered," Get the others at over where we fought Billy."

Zack replied," On the way."

I looked around and let out a tear. I moved my hand and wiped the tear away. I think of the friendship I held for Billy and the feelings I now held for him. Sure, I thought he was cute but I had to keep on a professional level of friendship. Now was the time to save Billy and I had to make sure not to hesitate.

An hour later...

The others arrived in their respective colors of light.

Jason said," Brandy, you're okay."

I said," Besides my emotions."

Jason said," I know it's hard."

Trini said," We will free him."

Kim said," Guys, we have to do something."

I spoke," At the time I was captured, he fought me while in the ranger suit but couldn't attack me when I was out of my suit. His weaknesses may be gone now. He wanted me to tell you he is waiting for us to come."

Trini said," Let's go."

I confessed," I can't do this. I was able to at first but seeing how Billy has now changed, I don't know if I can save him without harming him."

Kimberly looked to me and patted my back.

Kimberly spoke," Don't worry. We will save him."

I felt a bit comforted as we all looked to Jason.

Jason said," Let's go see Zordon and find Billy."

We all obeyed Jason and went to see Zordon.

Command center...

Zordon said," Hello rangers."

Zack said," Billy has turned more evil than ever."

Trini said," We don't know how we can save him."

I said," Guys, I came up with an idea or more like a theory."

Tommy said," Let hear it."

I said," I thought that we can use our power coins and then use them on Billy. It may save him."

Jason said," I get it. We got a weapon that can do that. We can insert our power coins but one of us will fire on him when he's distracted."

I said," I'll be the one to fire at him."

Trini asked," Are you sure you can do it?"

I replied," I have to."

Alpha said," I found him."

Zack said," It's the same place we fought him."

Jason said," It's morphin time."

We all morphed and arrived near the location. Billy was just around the corner.

Jason summoned the weapon and we took the power coins out.

Jason said," Get ready."

Jason, Kim, Zack, Tommy, Trini and myself placed our coins in the machine.

I said," Locked and loaded."

Trini said," You only got two shots. Are you sure you can do this?"

I replied," I'm going to try. Just be ready in case that I fail."

Kim spoke," You will not fail."

Trini and the others moved.

Jason said," Here we are."

Billy said," Glad to see you the last time before I defeat you. I wonder where the other ranger, you know, the blue spirit ranger is."

Jason said," She's getting ready."

Billy said," Too bad. She'll miss out on the fun but I shall get her after. I am probably thinking of making her evil as well."

Trini said," Then you won't succeed."

Billy responded," We shall wait and see."

Around the corner...

I whispered," I'm sorry Billy. I wish I didn't have to do this."

I held the weapon and jumped up. The fight had already started. I kneeled down and targeted him. My body shook as the rangers were all knocked down. My emotions were going intense as I saw him look up.

Billy said acting like the good one," You really want to destroy me? I am your best friend."

I said," Quit messing with my mind, Billy. I wish I didn't have to do this but you were the only one that been there for me and my closet friend I ever cared for."

Billy said," Glad you see me that way."

I fired the first shot. He dodged it as I gasped.

I said," This is for you, friend, the one I truly care for."

I fired and it got Billy. I dropped the weapon after taking the coins out. I threw the coins as Billy de-morphed out of his power ranger suit. I transported out as he collapsed to the ground. The other rangers ran to him as I looked down. It was very hard for me to watch this scene so I decided to leave.

'I'll let the others tell him', I thought as I vanished.

Later...

Billy woke up to be in the command center seeing everyone except me.

Billy said," hey guys."

Jason said," Remember anything?"

Billy answered," Barely. Where's Brandy?"

Zack said," She transported out after she fired on you."

Billy questioned as he raised an eyebrow," What?"

Tommy said," Long story."  
Billy was not sure if he wanted to hear what happened but he figured that he might as well hear it.

Meanwhile...

I thought," Billy is saved but why do I feel guilty?"

I knew that I couldn't face him yet. I was

Command center...

Billy said," I was turned evil and attacked you guys? Then I kidnapped Brandy? Oh boy, she must hate this."

Trini said," We don't know what she is thinking but she was the one that came up with the idea to save you."

Zack said," She vanished after she made the shot."

Billy sighed," I'll probably remember and regret it."

Kimberly said," It's best if you don't."

Trini said," Maybe, you should go see Brandy."

Billy said into his communicator watch," Brandy."

No response. Billy raised an eyebrow.

Meanwhile...

I took off my communicator and hid my morpher. I was where I felt relaxed. I was not at home. I went somewhere to collect my thoughts and to think. I didn't want to be tracked but they'll find me sooner or later.

I sighed," I feel like my perspective of trust for Billy has changed."

Command Center...

Alpha said," I found her."

Billy said," I better go see her."

Kimberly reminded him," Be careful. She feels emotional."

Billy nodded as he hit his communicator and vanishes.

Seconds later...

Billy found himself at the park. He didn't see me but he had a feeling I was here. He decided to walk around, placing his hands in his pockets. He was in thought about what he was told but somehow; he knew that he needed to hear my side of the story.

Meanwhile...

I some how felt that someone was here. Actually, I had my communicator in my pocket. I placed it on as Billy saw me.

He shouted," Brandy."

I looked up and knew it was Billy. I was too emotional to talk to him so I hit my communicator. I vanished in a blue light as Billy frowned.

Billy thought, "Looks like it won't be easy."  
Silently, he sighed and stood there for a moment.

Seconds later...

I arrived at a place that I been to which was on top of the mountains, where it was quiet. I smiled as I looked around. I saw flowers and felt a breeze. I sat down near the edge, knees to my chest and my head down on my knees. My arms were wrapped around my legs. I sighed, feeling my hair blow. My eyes half opened, I got lost in my thoughts. A tear suddenly rolled down my face as I stood up.

I whispered," I'm sorry Billy."

I pulled off my glasses and wiped my tear away from my face.

Seconds later...

Billy showed up in a light and I was too distracted.

I felt hands on my shoulders but I off into my own world.

Billy said," Brandy."

I didn't respond as he called, "Brandy."

I placed my glasses back on and broke away. I took deep breaths as I could hear Billy's deep breathing. My body felt tense and I didn't really want my body to be touched at the moment.

He spoke," I heard you took the risk of the friendship to save me."

I just nodded in response.

Billy said," Don't try and transport away on me. We need to talk."

I said," Not here. Billy, I just don't feel like talking."

I moved fast and almost hit my communicator when he stopped me.

He said," Quit running."

I said," I'm just not in the mood for talking, Billy. I am just emotional right now."

I was speaking the truth as I touched my communicator.

I said," Goodbye."

I vanished in a blue light as Billy was feeling many emotions building up inside. A frustrated and concerned look was on his face.

Moments later...

I showed up at my house. A tear appeared on my face as it fell.

I whispered," I'm sorry, Billy."

I just wanted to be alone as I wiped my tear off my face. I headed up to my room and laid down on the bed.

Ernie's bar...

Jason saw Billy come in. Ernie was giving drinks. They were on the house.

Jason asked," How is she?"

Billy answered," She gave me the hint that she wants to be left alone."

Trini said," We better let her settle down."

Kim said," Maybe, we can talk to her at school."

Zack said," We should try and communicate her."

Billy said," I think I am going to go home. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Jason said," Sure thing, Billy."

His friends watched as he left but they had concerns also.

Trini said, "I never seen Billy like this."

Jason spoke, "You got to remember that he did things when he was evil and it will take time."

Tommy agreed, " Brandy should not be guilty but it was hard for her too."

Later...

I felt mad at myself for allowing myself to hurt Billy but sorry that I transported away from him. My emotions were running wild. I needed a peaceful place where I can relax my mind. I wanted to get rid of the negative energy. I didn't want to hold all the pain in. I looked at my communicator and set in the coordinates. I vanished in a blue light.

Seconds later...

I was at the park, not knowing that Billy was here. I heard some noises and took cover. I went in closer and gasped. I hid as I saw it was Billy. Billy was sitting on a rock, throwing small ones in the water. I observed him. He was so silent and calm yet he seemed worried on the other side. I felt mad that I couldn't seem to face him. I couldn't believe what I done to him. I didn't stay any longer and headed to my house. I got a pencil and paper.

I wrote: To Billy,

I am sorry for avoiding you and the others. How can you trust me now? I feel like so much has happened Billy and I can't forgive myself. I am mad at myself for hurting you but then again, you had hurt me as well. I forgive you because you didn't know what happened when you were evil. Billy, I will have to explain my side of the story to you because you do have a right to know.

Bye

Brandy.

I quickly folded the note and wrote his name on it. Then I hit my communicator and set it for Billy's house.

Seconds later...

A blue flash entered Billy's room. I dropped the note on his bed and disappeared.

Later...

Billy came home and walked to his room. He went to his bed and saw the note.

Billy thought," I don't remember this being here."

He picked up the note and sat on the bed. He opened the note and read it.

Billy thought," I got to settle my emotions too, Brandy."

He read it again and said," I will have to talk to her tomorrow."

Meanwhile...

I transported onto the mountains where it was a clear area. Tears flowed down my face. It was my time to release my emotions. Billy was my friend and I care for him so much that I would not hurt him. I had to make a sacrifice to save him. I just hope he will forgive me. Of course, he probably will forgive me for doing it. I felt a heavy burden on my heart.

We understood each other very well and we trusted each other with our lives. My head ached a bit as I placed my head to my knees.

I thought," Billy, I'm so sorry."

My mind raced with questions like " Why didn't I let someone else do the shot?"  
Then I remembered why I did it. I wanted to be able to save him and not lose that friendship I had with him. I knew that friends helped each other but I felt so bad about having to shoot at him even though the blast was not like bullets. My head pounded as I rubbed my temple. My glasses were beside me as I relaxed. I stayed for a while and then headed back.

Later...

I was at home on my bed. I was thinking of what I could say to Billy. Before that, I wrote in my journal.

I wrote: "So many things run through my mind and I got little time. For I need to solve the problem and I need to now. Billy must know what I felt about this problem since it started. I'm a part of the power rangers and I must stop the conflict because we are both hurt and my soul needs to get it off. I care for Billy. He is like a brother. He is caring and protective of me. I don't need Billy to be hurt by me. I care for Billy so much and I want to cry. I hope Billy will forgive me but I hope I can forgive him. I know it hurts him too. I care for Billy with all my heart. He was so protective yet shy around me at times. I wonder how he feels about it."

I close my journal, releasing a tear out of my left eye.

The next day,

It was hard to wake up as I slowly opened my eyes. I had bad dreams about when Billy was captured. It would not leave my mind no matter what. I slowly sat up and headed for the shower. I than got out a few minutes later and changed into a blue top and blue jeans. I brushed my hair and looked at myself. I put on my communicator and hid my morpher. I decided to tie up my hair so I did. I was still thinking of how I can talk to Billy.

I want to make sure his feelings weren't hurt. I hope I could explain why I had to do it but I had a feeling he would understand. I went downstairs and ate breakfast. It was hard to eat as my mind was on Billy. I wanted to let the rangers and Billy know that I'm okay.

I grabbed my backpack and went out the door. I locked the house and then walked slowly to school. I kept my head hung low as I was in my thoughts. I arrived at school on time and headed to my locker. I got my books and headed to class. The teacher was explaining but it was hard to focus. I could feel eyes upon me. I could guess that it was Billy. I started to write notes as the teacher started to talk. My eyes kept focused on up ahead as I went through the class okay. I was still distracted as the teacher got done ahead of time so for the last 5 minutes, we were allowed to chat. I didn't feel like chatting but part of me wanted to. I looked away for one moment and when I looked back, I saw a note on my desk. I picked up the note and felt calm. I opened the note and read it.

It said:

Brandy,

Meet me after school. We need to talk. I'm worried about you. You have been avoiding me.

Billy

I closed the note and wrote one. Kimberly came over to me and stood over me. Billy looked up and watches as Kimberly came over.

Kim said," Hey Brandy."

I said," Hey."

Kimberly said," How are you feeling?"

I answered," I still feel bad from what happened."

Kimberly said," Don't worry. Just explain it to Billy and let him know about it. I'm sure he will understand."

I said," I guess."

Kim said," I wouldn't worry about it yet until you do face him. I know he will understand."

I said," He just might. Do me a favor and give this to Billy for me."

Kimberly took the note from me.

Kimberly replied," Sure thing."

I said," Thanks."

Kimberly said, "Its no problem."

The time kept flying as the bell rang. I took my binder and left the class.

I headed to my locker and got surprised. I almost jumped when someone grabbed my arm. I didn't expect it to be Billy. I turned my head sideways, as his grip on my arm was firm.

He moved his head by my ear and whispered," I'm worried about you."

He released my arm and went to his locker. I was in deep shock as Billy went to the locker beside me and got his stuff. I went silent as I closed my locker. I couldn't seem to make face contact with Billy as I walked to my next class. For the next class, we had a substitute teacher and he allowed us to work outside. My mind wanted to stay on focus but I was worried what Billy would say. I was under a tree while some of the students were on a bench. Suddenly, someone sat down next to me. I looked down really fast. It was Billy.

Billy asked," Mind if I sit here?"

I answered," Go ahead."

Billy sat down, as I really didn't feel like talking.

Billy said," Are you okay?"

I closed my binder and placed it beside me.

I answered," I'm fine physically but mentally, I am not really."

Billy said," The other rangers told me what happened. I am worried about you."

I couldn't bring myself to look up.

Billy said," They explained what happened while I was evil and I want to hear your story."  
No one else seemed to be by us at the moment so I decided to tell him what happened from my view.

I said," If you insist, Billy."

I looked straight ahead of me as I started to tell the story. Billy was listening as he looked to me. I placed my hands together as Billy's eyes were on me. When I was finished, I was almost ready to cry. I think Billy was in disbelief as I looked up. I told him every detail.

I said," I did get your note but it looked like I told you everything. Billy, I didn't know how you would react but I'm so sorry."

Billy could hear me sobbing as I pulled off my glasses. I placed my binder on my lap as a tear slid down.

The tear connected to the binder as I nearly jumped up. My binder fell off my lap as I suddenly felt Billy coming in close. I gasped as he placed an arm on my shoulder.

Billy said," It's okay. I was so scared after the others told me what happened."

My head was on his shoulder as I went crying. Billy looked towards me but before he could do anything, I just got up and moved away. I just still felt so bad about it. He wanted to stop me from moving away from him.

Billy exclaimed," Brandy!"

I replied," I just need to be alone."

I ran off and before Billy could find me, I managed to find a bench and climb up a tree.

Billy sighed, as he knew I had a lot on my mind. My heart was pounding as I saw him. I didn't look down.

I whispered," I'm so sorry Billy."

Towards the end of class, the substitute teacher found me. The class was already gathered as I saw Tommy.

Tommy said," So there you are."

I replied," Yes."

The substitute questioned," Can you get down please?"

I nodded. I got out and landed feet first onto the bench.

Tommy said," Here's your binder."

I replied," Thanks, Tommy."

Tommy responded," Your welcome."

Billy is just watching as I came down.

Tommy asked," Are you okay?"

I replied," I'll be fine."

Billy sighed, wishing he could do something to make it up. He knew that she was uncomfortable but from what I told him, he felt bad. The third class of the day had ended, as there was one more block. None of the others were in that class so I was alone. I started to write a note to Billy.

It said:

To Billy,

Right now, when I think about what happened, I just feel scared. I had nightmares about it and I been unable to sleep with what I feel. I just feel so guilty and I don't want to hurt you. You are so protective and so smart. You have been so nice to your friends and to me. I wish I hadn't hurt you but I risked it. I just am so sorry right now. I can't even seem to get face to face with you or even get comfortable. I'm guessing that I will have to earn the trust back. How can you ever forgive me Billy? Man, just doing this note makes me guilty. I know you want to meet with me but it just hurts inside Billy. Hopefully, I can settle these emotions on my own before any more damage can be done. I don't want you to be hurt again.

Bye

Brandy

I ended the note and folded it, placing it in my pocket. I asked the teacher if I could go to my locker to get something. The teacher allowed me to leave the class as I got out of my desk. I walked down the hallway and went to my locker. I made sure no one in the hallway as I headed to my locker. I saw Billy's locker and placed the note there. I sighed.

I thought," I hope you understand Billy."

I then went into my locker and got what I needed. I headed back to the classroom and sat back down. My mind was on Billy right now. I managed to get through the day. I was surprised when the class was dismissed early. It was a good chance to avoid Billy for now. I just knew my feelings were just struggling at the moment. I headed to my locker and got my stuff. I closed the locker and took my backpack. The bell rang as I walked out. I started to make my way home.

Meanwhile…

Billy just got out of class when the bell rang. He headed to his locker but he didn't see me there today.

Billy thought," Where could she be?"

He suddenly noticed a note sticking out of his locker. He took it and placed it in his pocket to read later as Zack showed up.

Zack said," How was your class?"

Billy said," It was okay. You seen Brandy?

Zack replied," I haven't seen her."

Billy said," I came here but I don't see her."

Zack said," That is odd. Maybe she is home already."

Billy spoke," Maybe she is. Thanks Zack."

Zack replied," Your welcome."

Zack got his stuff as Billy got his backpack and closed his locker. He sighed and then left. Billy raised an eyebrow. He felt very concerned about me and wondered if I was going to be okay. He made his way out of the school, not bothering to join his friends. He didn't want to go to the community center. He just felt worried and wished there was something he could do.

Meanwhile…

I walked into the park, carrying by backpack with me. I could hear the sound of the wind. I looked around to make sure no one was going to attack me. There could be attacks at any time and I had to be aware. I set my backpack down by a tree, having my morpher with me. I only hoped that Billy read the note I left him. It was hard enough to deal with the fact that Billy had been turned against the rangers but my feelings were another story. I knew I couldn't run away from Billy. It hurt inside just to run from him. I would have to confront Billy and no longer run. I knew that he probably felt the same way I do. I sighed and walked around the park.

I said," I can't run from you forever, Billy."

I took a rock and looked towards the water. I threw the rock and it made a small splash. Then, I walked home.

About two hours later…

It was now pouring as Billy was reading over the note again for the third time. He just needed to get something off his mind. He was clearly worried. As he was lost in thought, he heard the phone ring. Right now, he was alone at home. He went to the phone and picked it up.

Billy spoke," Hello."

Of course, it was I that was phoning him.

I spoke," Billy?"

Billy said," Hey Brandy."

I said," I bet you didn't expect me to phone."

Billy replied," No, I didn't."

I said," I need to talk to you. Can you come over?"

Billy asked," Now?"

I replied," Yes. This is important, Billy."

Billy said," I'm on my way as soon as I leave a note for my dad."

I spoke," Understood."

Billy said," I been worried about you."

I said," I feel the same way. I'm just sorry for running from you."

Billy said," It's okay. I'll be over in a few minutes."

I said," Thanks, Billy. Bye."

Billy said," Bye."

Billy hung up the phone, wrote a neatly written note and placed it on the fridge in the kitchen. He was actually relieved that I did phone him because he was worried that I would avoid him for a week or something like that. He also grabbed his jacket, trying to figure if he should transport to my place or not. He set his communicator and vanished with his jacket.

Seconds later…

I saw a blue light appear and there was Billy, standing there in the living room. I had to look down as Billy placed his jacket in the closet.

Billy said," I thought you were avoiding me."

I said," I thought I was but I didn't want it to go on Billy."

I sighed and pushed up my glasses. Billy came over but I turned.

I spoke," Let's head to my room. Do you want anything to drink?"

Billy said," Just some water."

I said," Go ahead and head upstairs, Billy. I'll be up in a minute."

Billy replied," Affirmative."

Billy walked past but took a look at me. I took a deep breath and headed to get some drinks. I got some water for the both of us and headed up. My heart pounded fast as I made my way up the stairs. It has been emotional for me as it has been for Billy. He had much more to deal with than me but my mind was still dealing with what I had to do. I held the two glasses as I entered my room. I gave one to Billy and then placed mine on my dresser. I closed the door and took a deep breath. Billy took a look at me as I sat on the bed.

Billy said," I was worried you were going to avoid me forever."

I spoke firmly," I can't hide from you forever, Billy, and it hurts me inside."

I tried to look at him but it was not easy.

Billy said," You did what you had to do. You saved my life."

I nodded and held the glass in my hand.

I said, "I almost could not make the shot. I thought you would be seriously hurt and I feel guilty for not saving you when the putties came."

I took off my glasses as Billy sat next to me. He looked to me and caught my sad look.

Billy said, "I was not seriously injured in any way but it did hurt me in one place. It has been hard for the both of us and I been worried about you."

I said," I been trying to deal with it but it was not easy. I found it bugged me when I held it in. I thought that I should face you instead of causing a large amount of discomfort and strain on our friendship."

Billy spoke," You had me worried and even the others were worried. When they told me about what happened, I was in shock and was in shock when you told me what happened."

I said, "I know that you were not yourself at the time when it happened though you did experience a weak point when I morphed out of my ranger suit."

I closed my eyes and tried to keep my emotions in control. Billy frowned and placed his hands together. It almost felt painful to talk about this matter.


End file.
